


Last Place

by panchampion



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panchampion/pseuds/panchampion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Black snapped bitterly, "it would be really nice if you got clingy like this some other time when I'm actually in the mood and not busy."</p>
<p>Black just wants to come in a place that isn't twelfth, and Cheren just wants to make out with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Place

**Author's Note:**

> im trash who didn't like what i wrote for day two so i posted day three early im sorry (day three is gaming/watching a movie together)

When the high pitched whistle sounded and Rosalina crossed the finish line, Cheren smirked and set his controller down with a flourish in an arrogant display of his victory. A frustrated grunt escaped Black's lips as they molded into a scowl next to him, and Cheren's attention turned to his boyfriend's half of the screen, finding the reason why. It was near the end of Black's second lap, and Peach was only in seventh place. Cheren snorted. 

"You're never gonna catch up, you know," he teased, jabbing a finger playfully into Black's side. The other boy grimaced and pulled away, leaning towards the screen. As if that would some how make Peach go faster. 

"Can too!" Black said, but his words didn't match his actions. Right as he said it, Peach's bike flipped backwards into the air as it collided with a red shell and Toad sped by, dropping Black into eighth. "Dammit, Toad!" he yelled, mashing the A button to accelerate again. Cheren snickered. 

"My poor baby's a loser," he cooed in Black's ear, purposefully brushing his lips against its shell in an overly wet kiss. Black jammed his shoulder into Cheren's chest and Cheren coughed out loud from the air it knocked out of him. "Jesus, Black," he wheezed, "I'm just trying to have a little fun."

"Shut the hell up, you jerk," Black growled, refocusing on the screen in front of him. Peach was zooming around a corner in a path much too wide, and Cheren had to refrain from admonishing Black for not knowing how to drift. 

"Don't worry, babe, I believe you," Cheren murmured sarcastically . He put a hand on Black's thigh in mock sympathy. Black saw through it immediately and bounced his leg up to shake it off. 

"I know exactly what you're trying to do, Cherry. Let me concentrate." Cheren's eyes flickered briefly to the screen to see Peach's green shell miss Bowser, and Black hissed a curse under his breath. 

"I'm not trying to  _do_ anything," Cheren crooned, leaning into Black's side. His arms slid around Black's waist as Black tried to elbow him off, causing Peach to skid into a wall and lose the two places he had gained since the start of lap three. Cheren's hands snuck under Black's shirt to skim across his hips, teasing the skin there lightly while Black continued to try to squirm away. 

"Cheren, I swear to god, I'm in ninth now," Black grumbled. But his squirming had calmed down a bit. Cheren was on his way to another victory. 

"Sorry, babe," Cheren whispered against his neck, pressing a kiss to his tanned skin. 

"You know," Black snapped bitterly, "it would be  _really nice_ if you got clingy like this some other time when I'm actually in the mood and not  _busy._ " He made no further efforts to push Cheren off, though. Cheren smiled into Black's neck, biting down softly just above the collar of Black's baseball tee. 

"I'm just trying to provide some positive encouragement," Cheren quipped. He hitched Black's tee shirt higher up over his chest and dragged his fingers up the skin to tweak his nipples. A gasp snuck past Black's lips as he involuntarily arched into the touch, and Cheren's eyes darkened as they darted to the television screen just in time to catch Peach gliding off the edge and slipping into tenth. 

"No, you're trying to distract me," Black complained as Lakitu hoisted Peach back onto the track. His voice had gone a little breathy in response to the attention Cheren was paying to his chest. Cheren suppressed a laugh in favor of mouthing at Black's neck. 

"Okay, you got me. I'm offering preemptive solace for your inevitable loss," Cheren muttered dryly. He punctuated his statement with a hard suck on Black's jaw, just below his ear, and this time the other boy actually moaned out loud. 

"You ass," Black grunted and jerked away from Cheren's lips. 

"You love my ass," Cheren said, his breath caressing Black's ear. Black's face twisted in the conflict between pleasure and irritation, thumb jerkily maneuvering the joy stick in response to Cheren's feather-light touches across his chest. "Are you sure you don't wanna just ditch the game?" he asked with a lilting tone, lips curving into a smile. 

"No, I'm gonna win," Black pouted, 

"I think I beat you to it, babe," Cheren squeezed Black's hips tightly and leaned more heavily into him, trying to push him into the floor. "Pretty sure everyone else already crossed the finish line."

"I'm in eleventh!" Black protested. Cheren laughed and grabbed Black's shoulders, shoving him down to the carpet and crawling on top of him. 

"You'll be done in like, ten feet, shut up and kiss me," he growled against Black's lips. Black dropped his nun chuck in defeat, keeping his thumb blindly on the acceleration in hope that Peach can maintain a straight line on her own for five seconds, and reached up to thread his fingers in Cheren's hair. Black pressed their lips together and Cheren grinned into the kiss. He had begun to move to straddle his boyfriend's hips when the whistle sounded again and Black yanked his head away from Cheren's lips. Cheren's sighed and crawled down to lift Black's shirt and lick across his stomach, resigning himself to being ignored. He was interrupted by two hands pressing strongly on his shoulders, and then he was being thrown off of Black and against the couch behind them. 

"What the hell?" Cheren whined, left hand instinctively reaching up to adjust the red frames that had fallen off his face. When his vision was no longer blurry, it wasn't hard to decipher the pissed off look on Black's face. 

"You asshole!" Black cried, lunging towards him, "You made me come in last!" 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, cheren totally uses sleazy pet names. and black picks peach because both of their names are colors. cheren is also an asshole attention whore boyfriend, and the type of jerk that laps everyone in mariokart and finishes a whole two minutes before the rest. this is basically a gross headcanon dump that abuses dialog tags and my shitty love for their shitty relationship. if you want you can come whine about said shitty relationship with me on [tumblr](http://www.squirtlessquad.tumblr.com). i would enjoy the company. all my writing can be found over there, too. thanks for reading!


End file.
